You Look Familiar
by drandmrshouse
Summary: RENT-What Roger is thinking during "Light My Candle." PG for language and stuff. RR!


I think someone has done this, but I just wanted to give it a try. I hope you like it!  
  
----  
  
You Look Familiar  
  
----  
  
Interrupted! Who the hell is at the door? Mark? Is that you?  
  
What'd you forget?  
  
Wait, it's a woman...  
  
Got a light?  
  
I know her...  
  
I know you, you're...you're shivering.  
  
Good thing to bring up, she probably already knows that!  
  
It's nothing they turned off my heat...  
  
You're not the only one, kid.  
  
And I'm just a little weak on my feet...  
  
Would you light my candle?  
  
So familiar...there, you candle's lit.  
  
What are you staring at?  
  
God, I'm staring. Even her hair looks familiar!  
  
Nothing, your hair in the moonlight...you look familiar.  
  
Oh shit, she's weak...   
  
Can you make it?  
  
Just haven't eaten much today...  
  
She is pretty skinny...  
  
At least the room stopped spinning anyway. What?  
  
Damn staring again...I can't help it, she's hot! And looks like...  
  
Nothing, you're smile reminded me of...  
  
Holy fuck APRIL!  
  
I always remind people of...who is she?  
  
Wow, she's good.  
  
She died.  
  
Like she wants to know that, bitch!  
  
Her name was April.  
  
It's out again!  
  
That fucking candle.   
  
Sorry 'bout your friend.  
  
Hmph.   
  
Would you light my candle?  
  
Are we done yet?   
  
Well?  
  
Yeah...OW!  
  
God, the thing burned her! DAMN THE CANDLE!  
  
Oh, the wax! It's-  
  
Dripping!  
  
Yeah...  
  
I like it between my.  
  
Fingers, I figured.  
  
It was obvious.  
  
Oh well, goodnight.  
  
Just get out. Aw, now I might never see her again. Wait the hell?! The door! It's her!  
  
It blew out again?  
  
No! I think that I dropped my stash!  
  
Stash? She does drugs? But what an excuse!  
  
I know I've seen you out about when I used to go out...  
  
Used to go out? What was that?!  
  
You're candle's out.  
  
Now THAT was obvious. Asshole!  
  
I'm illin', I had it when I walked in the door! It was pure! Is it on the floor?  
  
Why would it be on the floor?  
  
The floor?  
  
Holy shit...she's got a nice ass.  
  
They say that I have the best ass, below 14th street. Is it true?  
  
I can't help staring! I'll trick her.  
  
What?  
  
You're staring again!  
  
She caught me! But what a nice ass!  
  
Oh no, I mean you do have a nice-I mean!  
  
Crap! Change the subject!  
  
You look familiar.  
  
That's it? I'm such a bitch...  
  
Like your dead girlfriend?  
  
April...they're smiles are the same...but that's not it.  
  
Only when you smile, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else...  
  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch club?  
  
I remember that place!   
  
That's where I work. I dance. Help me look!  
  
Wait...she's the one who they tied up!  
  
Yes! They used to tie you up.  
  
She knows that too, asshole.  
  
It's a living.  
  
Typical. But I didn't know it was her without those handcuffs!  
  
I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs.  
  
We could light the candle.  
  
No...  
  
Oh, won't you light the candle?  
  
She's just a fucking kid...how would she understand? Or at least she looks like a kid...  
  
Why don't you forget that stuff, you look you're 16.  
  
I'm 19!  
  
Young.  
  
But I'm old for my age;  
  
I'm just born to be bad!  
  
Please....  
  
I once was born to be bad.  
  
Good move. She actually reminds me of me when I was a junkie. Except...she's...a...woman...  
  
I used to shiver like that.  
  
I have no heat I told you!  
  
Feisty! Better keep going.  
  
I used to sweat!  
  
She looks annoyed!  
  
I got a cold!  
  
Better tell her now...  
  
Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie!  
  
SHIT! NO! DAMN! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!  
  
Now and then I like to-  
  
Play along...  
  
-Uh-huh-  
  
Feel good...  
  
Oh! THERE'S her stash!  
  
Oh here it-  
  
No! Shouldn't tell her. Stay...  
  
What's that?  
  
I need an excuse...worthless object, worthless object!  
  
It's a candy bar wrapper.  
  
Better save this.  
  
We could light the candle.  
  
Must blow it out.  
  
Oh, What'd you do with my candle?  
  
I got her mad again! Oh damn, my last match...but then she can stay longer!  
  
That was my last match.  
  
Our eyes will adjust,  
  
Thank god for the moon.  
  
Maybe it's not the moon at all,  
  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street.  
  
I'm such a dumbass...  
  
Bahumbug!  
  
Bahumbug...  
  
Why did take my hand? God, they're cold...  
  
Cold hands...  
  
Yours too.  
  
No heat...  
  
Big, like my fathers.  
  
Her...dad...?  
  
Wanna dance?  
  
I haven't done that in a while.  
  
With you?  
  
How stupid! Yes with her!  
  
No, with my father.  
  
Heh.  
  
I'm Roger.  
  
God I hate my name.  
  
They call me,  
  
They call me,  
  
Mimi.  
  
Mimi? That's the handcuff dancer's name? She's still hot? Shit, she got the stash. NO WAIT! Don't leave...Mimi....  
  
-----------  
  
How'd ya like it? I was in the middle of another story listening to "Light My Candle" and the idea came to me. I'm probably not a good Roger writer...I don't know who I'm good at. Please, good reviews would rock my world!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
